Special Delivery
by cyberwulf
Summary: Buffy got another present, one she didn't tell the gang about. Set just after Older and Far Away.


Special Delivery  
  
By Cyberwulf  
  
Rated G  
  
Disclaimer : Characters belong to Joss Whedon .  
  
Spoilers : Older and Far Away  
  
Summary : Buffy got another present , one she didn't tell the gang about . Set just after Older and Far Away .  
  
Author's Note 1: I just saw Older and Far Away , and I have one question for the writers : How hard would it have been to just insert one (1) throwaway line about Giles having called/sent a card/sent a present ? He wasn't mentioned , not once ! in the whole episode . Given the relationships on the show over the past five years , I think this is unbelievable . He'd've sent a card , or a telegram , at least , and if he hadn't , someone would've said something . Really , BtVS script writers , all it takes is one or two lines of dialogue . Stop acting as if Giles never existed . Anyway , rant over . I miss Giles , is all . *sniffs*  
  
Author's Note 2: I almost cried when I wrote this . So , if you miss Giles too , maybe you should have some tissues on standby .  
  
***  
  
" Man , you think Giles would've sent a card , or something ."  
  
Buffy paused on the stairs and listened to the low voices coming from the lounge . Ever since Halfrek had cursed them all so none of them could leave the house , one or two of the gang had started coming by during the evenings to spend time with Dawn . Tonight it was Willow and Xander . Anya was still upset about the whole shoplifting business , which was why she wasn't there too .  
  
" Yeah , it's weird that he didn't even call ," Willow remarked . " Un- unless he did . Did he call ?"  
  
" Uh-uh ," Buffy heard Dawn reply . " Not that I know of . Buffy . . . she didn't even seem upset ."  
  
Buffy turned away , blinking rapidly to hold back the tears that were suddenly stinging her eyes .  
  
Of course he'd sent something . It had arrived two days early . She'd just been getting back from patrol when the postman had shown up . An envelope , and a small brown cardboard package , both covered in stamps . English stamps , with Queen Elizabeth's profile on them . Both addressed to her . She'd taken them inside and gone straight up to her room before opening them .  
  
It was a typical "Giles" card – pastel coloured flowers , with "21 Today" printed on it in gold . Inside , under the sentimental clichéd printed poem , he'd written , 'Happy birthday , Buffy . Let's hope it's better than last year's .'  
  
She'd stared at the card for a few seconds , then ripped the tape holding the boxy package closed as best she could with her short fingernails . Buried in the bubble wrap was a small navy blue box . Her fingers trembled as she opened it .  
  
He'd sent her a bracelet . It was real silver , with little Celtic designs engraved on the outside . She traced a fingertip along one of them , and suddenly hot tears were flooding down her cheeks .  
  
She didn't want 'Happy birthday , Buffy' written on a card in his copper plate handwriting . She wanted to hear him say it . And she wanted him to hand her the little brown package , and start stuttering as he did so , about how he'd had no idea what to get her , offering to change it if she didn't like it , apologising that it wasn't better wrapped . She wanted to thank him in person , and hug him until he gasped out a reminder about Slayer strength and its effects on mere mortals .  
  
And then she got angry . Because she couldn't do any of that . Because he'd just upped sticks and taken off and left her , left her to deal with the mess she was making of her life and the mess Dawn was making of hers . And she'd snapped the box shut , and stuffed it and his card into her bottom drawer where she'd buried all the pictures she had of him , because it was easier to pretend he'd never existed than to be reminded that he'd gone away . She hadn't told the others what he'd sent her , or that he'd even sent her anything . She'd never even worn the bracelet .  
  
" It's not like Giles not to get in touch ," Willow was saying . " You think something happened to him ?"  
  
" Nuh-uh ," Xander answered . " Anything happened to Giles , Anya would've heard something ." There was a pause . " Maybe he . . . maybe he just forgot ."  
  
" Maybe he just doesn't care ," Dawn snapped . " Maybe he never cared . Y'ever think of THAT ?"  
  
Buffy ran upstairs , choking back sobs . She burst into her bedroom and sat on the bed , clutching Mr. Gordo to her face , letting the tears fall . What Dawn said – was that how they all felt ? She couldn't let them go on thinking like that – believing that Giles didn't give a damn about them , or had just forgotten all about his life in Sunnydale . Or worse , had turned out to be just like her father – who truly had forgotten her birthday . Again .  
  
Buffy opened her bottom drawer , and rummaged around for a few minutes before her fingers closed around the little navy box . She pulled it out and stared at it . She took a few deep breaths , composing herself . Then she opened the box and took out the piece of jewellery inside . She fastened it around her wrist and then , following a quick stop in the bathroom to wash her face , she made her way downstairs .  
  
They all looked up as she walked into the room – Willow looking guilty , Xander looking uncomfortable . Dawn just gave her a glance before returning her attention to the TV set . She was still angry .  
  
" Hey , Buff ," Xander said , going for cheerily nonchalant , and failing spectacularly . " So , what's the –" He noticed her red eyes . " Hey !" He stood up and approached her , concerned . " You been crying ?"  
  
" You guys were talking about Giles , right ?" Buffy asked , looking at Willow .  
  
Willow shifted awkwardly , turning almost as red as her hair .  
  
" No , no , we weren't , not really . . ." She trailed off , then rushed in with , " Buffy , we're really sorry , we never would've if we knew you were listening and that we'd upset you , it's just . . ." She was starting to get worked up now . " You'd think he'd , he'd at least call you , or something , it's not like you turn twenty-one every day , and y'know I'm starting to think maybe Dawn's right about him –"  
  
" Willow !" The witch realised it was the third time Buffy'd called her , and she broke off , mumbling " Sorry ." Buffy swallowed , and looked from Willow , to Xander , still hovering anxiously , and to Dawn , who wasn't looking at the TV any more , suddenly a lot more interested in the drama unfolding in the lounge . Buffy took a deep breath .  
  
" You guys , there's something I meant to tell you . I got a package a few days ago . . ."  
  
The End  
  
-^)--)~ 


End file.
